Reincarnation
by sinful innocence
Summary: High School Student Rin meets a business man she feels oddly connected to. Older Rin X Sesshomaru SessRin Etc.. Slightly AU


IMPORTANT NOTE: In here, the present day Rin will also be named Rin. This will avoid any mix ups, confusions, headaches, etc… Besides it could be possible for her to be named Rin twice. 8) 

Rin's Age: 17

oOo

Pale pink cherry blossoms floated through the air, dancing along with the wind. They swirled and twirled with delight at their newly gained freedom. Oddly, they seemed to change course swiftly, as if avoiding some impending danger. However, one lone cherry blossom floated bravely on downwards, traveling where the others hadn't dared. It landed gracefully onto a white-clad shoulder, as if offering its companionship.

The white-clad shoulder led into a plate of heavy, iron armor. The white flowed on into a red pattern, and did so along the rest of the two-piece clothing. It all belonged to a tall form, which stood firmly before a large cherry blossom tree. The wind picked up again, and it brought the forms long, silvery hair along with it. However, the bangs hung low in place, concealing eyes in darkness.

It appeared as if the eyes were not looking at the extravagant tree before them, but rather at the ground below. There, before the tree, and amidst the wide expanse of pure green grass, was a rectangle of dirt; just large enough for a person. It protruded lightly from the ground, and thus revealing it's purpose. It was a grave.

oOo

The streets of Tokyo were packed and noisy as they always were. The daytime brought out everyone in either their business or school attire. They contrasted obviously from one another. The ones in business attire were all older, much grimmer looking, and were mostly alone. The only similarity between the two appeared to be that they all were chatting away on their cell phones.

However, there was one who stood out from both sides. She was dressed the same as the other schoolgirls around her. A plain skirt and simple white uniform top. However, what made her stand out was the beaming smile upon her face and the fact that she was enjoying the company around her, and not one distantly away on a cell phone.

She seemed tepid and peaceful…though seemingly in a slightly otherworldly state of mind. She was chatting happily with the few girls around her…until she saw a street clock and what time it read.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about, Rin? School isn't for another hour." One of the girls beside her spoke.

Rin shook her head. "I was supposed to go in early for tutoring today. Oh, my teacher is going to be so mad." She said quickly as she left the girls behind and rushed off.

She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds, offering quick apologies to those she may have disturbed. Finally she came to a sidewalk with few people, so she was able to run freely now. She rounded one corner quickly, and came upon her destination.

It was a large schoolhouse with a few buildings attached to it. She ran through the gates and past all the students who were crowded outside in groups socializing blissfully with one another. There was a large clock on the front of the building, and at the sight of it she ran even faster. She burst through the doors and hauled herself up the stairs until she arrived on the third floor. She ran down the hall, rushing in through one of the doors.

She hunched over and gasped for air as she tried to regain herself.

"Ms. Rin?"

Rin looked up at the female voice calling to her. She looked up to see a young teacher standing at the chalkboard with a confused look on her face.

"Oh no.." Rin said aloud and then ran from the room, calling over her shoulder. "Sorry!"

Just her luck. She finally arrives at the school only to enter the wrong classroom.

oOo

The bell sounded, finalizing all the events and ending the day. The students poured from the classrooms into the hallways, immediately filling the empty, silent place with loud chatter.

Rin waved cheerily to the students that were departing to go their own ways. She exited the school gates and walked onto the sidewalk that led to her home.

"Hey! Rin! Wait up!"

Rin paused and turned to the voice that called to her.

A boy, with shiny, dark brown hair falling lightly over his ears, and a wide smile on his face came running up behind her. He was dressed in a school attire as well, and appeared to be the same age as Rin. At the sight of her fellow classmate, Rin smiled just as widely as he was.

"Oh, hi Souske." She responded with a cheery tone.

When he stood before her, he seemed to want to ask her something, but couldn't. Rin's brow quirked at his behavior.

"Yes?" She said, trying to urge him to speak.

" Would you like for me to walk you home today?" He finally spoke a bit nervously, and Rin's eyes brightened. However, he mistook the look in her eyes. "I mean, since we live in the same neighborhood and everything, it wouldn't really matter. I mean, it would matter, but it wouldn't be out of my way. Not that I wouldn't go out of my way for you, but it's-"

"Yes, I'd love for you too." Rin quickly interrupted his babbling.

"Really?" He asked with a little excitement and shock.

She nodded her head. "Yeah." She replied, beaming brightly.

He offered her his arm and she took it with a slight red tint crossing her cheek.

They remained that way for a while, as the walked through the streets. Once more, the Tokyo streets were packed, and everyone was rushing by. No matter what the time was, everyone to seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere. However, Rin and Souske walked arm in arm, slowly down the streets.

"Oh, that's a good place." Souske spoke suddenly, and paused for a moment.

Rin turned her head to look where he was pointing to, and saw a restaurant. "Really? I've never been there before."

Souske looked over at her with a smile. "Would you like to?"

Rin looked at him a little confused.

"I mean, would you like to go with me sometime?" He quickly corrected himself.

Rin displayed her cheery smile. "Sure." She said with a nod.

They stood for a moment, and smiled at each other, as everyone else rushed around them. However, their moment was interrupted by someone harshly bumping into Rin's shoulder and causing her book bag that fell lightly off her one shoulder to fall and spill out papers and books onto the ground.

Rin immediately grabbed for her papers and books, while Souske turned to the person. "Hey!" He shouted at him.

The person turned to look back at the shouting form and the girl kneeling on the ground with her back turned. The man was dressed in a black business suit with a white shirt and red tie. For someone dressed as such, he oddly had two long streaks of crimson tattooed on each of his cheeks, and a royal purple moon on his forehead between his parted bangs. His long, glowing silver hair stood out amongst everything else and it flowed gently around him when he turned. His golden eyes were another oddity, and they narrowed towards the young man who shouted at him.

"Yes?" The man asked in a low and warning tone.

Souske wasn't deterred at all by the man's appearance. Just another person trying to stand out and show it's independence, even if they were dressed up as a common man. "You hit my friend and spilled her bag. You should at least apologize." Souske told him in his own warning tone.

The man's eyes narrowed even more on the man, however their glares were both interrupted.

Rin stood and turned to them. "It's alright Souske, really. I've got all my items and I'm-" She paused when she saw the man in front of them, staring at her with wide eyes, but that didn't cause her pause. What caused her to pause was the intense feeling she gained when she saw him.

"Rin…" The man whispered the name in disbelief.

Souske turned to Rin. "Do you know him?"

Rin shook her head. "No…I don't think so."

Souske was incredibly confused by the two. He looked between the both of them, but still didn't gain any understanding of the subject.

The man was the first to break the trance between the two. He straightened, and tightened his suit jacket with a sharp tug. He then reached inside of it, and pulled out a small card. He outstretched his arm and held it to Rin.

Rin walked forward and reached to take it from him. When she did so, their fingers touched lightly, and she jerked from the intense feeling she felt flowing into her. She looked up to the man, expecting him to be shocked too by the feeling, but he only looked at her knowingly. She shook it off, and grabbed the card. She stepped back to stand beside Souske and looked down at the card.

"Your name is…Sesshomaru?" She asked him after reading the card. That name…it sounded so familiar, why? Why was this all so familiar?

"Yes." The man replied. "May I ask of yours?"

Rin hesitated a moment. "I'm…Rin. My name is Rin."

She saw his eyes went wide for a brief moment, but they quickly faded, and he smirked lightly.

"Rin…a beautiful name." He said.

She looked at him oddly. "Umm, thank you."

He looked at her deeply then. "Rin, if you need anything, then do not hesitate to call. I will assist you in any way necessary. It is the least I can do for causing you this trouble, and to apologize for this incident."

Rin nodded. "Thank you." Was all she could say.

"Do not hesitate." The man spoke one last time, then reluctantly turned to walk away.

Rin stood in the same place for a moment, watching the man walk away.

"What was all that about?" Souske asked her, shaking her from her daze.

She still didn't look at Souske, however, her eyes remained on the man walking away. "I…don't know."

oOo

To Be Continued…


End file.
